Muzzle loaded black powder hunting rifle use has increased recently because most hunting jurisdictions have special game hunting seasons where only muzzle loaded, black powder hunting rifles may be used to harvest the particular game animal, such as a white tail deer. Because muzzle loaded black powder hunting riles are less accurate than cartridge firing rifles, deliver less killing power than cartridge firing rifles, have less range than a cartridge firing rifle and take considerably longer to reload and fire than a cartridge firing rifle; many deer are shot and injured by projectiles fired from a muzzle loaded black powder hunting rifle escape and elude the hunter. This occurs because the hunter does not have adequate time to reload and deliver a second fatal shot to the injured animal before the injured animal dashes off into the woods to suffer a slow, painful death at a hidden location never to be found by the hunter even after hours of diligent searching. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a method of achieving an increased muzzle loaded black powder hunting rifle firing rate. It would also be desirable to have a muzzle loaded black powder hunting rifle that could be used to practice the increased rifle firing rate method.